Love Never Ends
by Miku'Kitaro-Chan
Summary: Miki has loved Kiseki for a long time, and doesn't know if Kiseki loves her back. But... when Kiseki faces Miki getting kidnapped and getting hurt by Easter making the Embryo out of her, Miki has been X ed and Kiseki has to save her... fast...
1. The Strange Feeling

**Me: This is my Shugo Chara First FanFic! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Miki: "Starts Reading"**

**Me: Hey! No cheating! "Takes Story from her"**

**Miki: Humph!**

**Kiseki: Hey Blue Commoner! Am I late? Mika-Chan told me I have to come here… Shesh! She could of brought another commoner! **

**Me: Well, your part of the story! Same as Miki!**

**Miki: Me? A-A-A-And Kiseki? "Blushes"**

**Me: I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara! Doki and Shugo Chara! Party!**

"_Miki continues blushing while Kiseki stands and complains."_

_**Chapter 1. The Strange Feeling**_

It was just an ordinary day when Yoru appeared, "Yo-nya! I've came to visit, Miki too-nya!"

"Yoru! What are you doing here?" Ran asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing-nya! I'm visiting-nya!".

Just then Kiseki came over with a Look-a-commoner-face! "Hey! Thieving Cat! Came to respect the King! HAHAHAHA!".

Everyone sweat dropped when Miki, who wasn't looking where she was going drawing peacefully when she entered the Royal Garden. _Crash! _Everyone was surprised when they heard the noise. "What could that be-desu?" Pepe asked.

"Must be the wind" Su answered.

"But the wind doesn't make a Crash noise" Rhythm said.

"Positive thinking" Dia said.

"Hah?" Everyone was confused when Daichi chimed in.

"I think she means "Good Answer".

"Ohhhhhhhh…." The Guardian Characters said in a Oh-I-Get-It-Voice. They turned to where the noise was coming from, the potted plants. They gasped when they saw a hand poking out of the broken pieces.

"OH NO! A SHUGO CHARA IS HURT!" Su screamed. Everyone pulled the Mysterious Chara out with a big Pull (Except Kiseki who was to busy complaining that he had no attention) and knew it was… Miki!

"MIKI!"

With this Kiseki turned quickly and flew over as fast as he can, _what is this Strange Feeling in my chest? And why am I flying over there faster than Ran could when I heard the Blue Commoner's Name?_

Miki was covered with scratches and bruises all over her and she was unconscious.

"Miki? Daijou bu desuka!" Ran panicked and flew around in cirles while everyone heaved Miki on to her bed. Kiseki floated over to Miki's room and looked over to Miki.

"Oh No! What happened!" Dia said in a sad tone of voice.

"She must've crashed into the potted plant." Temari answered. Kiseki's eyes were locked onto Miki while … Yoru was enjoying some catnip on the doll's rooftop when he decided to join the others. Su gave Miki some Blue Liquid and then after a few minutes Miki woke up.

"Where am I?"

"MIKI! YOUR OKAY!" Everyone cheered, except Kiseki who said with his arms crossed and eyes closed and blushing slightly.

"Well glad your alright!" _She really was cute when she was asleep… WHAT AM I THINKING!_ Miki remembered her sketch book then she floated as quickly as she can and she was relieved that her sketch book was still there.

She was about to grab it when Yoru stole it and started flying around the room chanting "If you want this back then try to catch me-nya! NYAHAHAHA!"

"Yoru! Give it back! YORU!" Miki screamed and was chasing after Yoru hot on his trail.

"NYAHAHAHA!"

Everyone sweat dropped and Ran started cheering! "Yay! Yay! Miki! Yay! Yay! Go Miki!" But eventually The other Charas got bored and flew over to the doll house that Ami had given them to have some strawberries and cream.

"Yoru! Give the commoner her sketch book back!" Then Kiseki relised that his head was bare.

And then he saw Yoru had his crown. "YORU! GIVE MY PRECIOUS CROWN BACK!" Miki and Kiseki was chasing after Yoru when Miki catched up to him and grabbed his Shirt and pulled.

"K-K-Kiseki! H-H-Help!"

"M-Mmm" Kiseki floated up to Miki and pulled by her waist since there wasn't any more room for Kiseki to grab hold of Yoru's shirt. When Miki felt Kiseki hands on her waist she blushed bright red all over her cheeks. Kiseki was blushing slightly but no one noticed. _I'm blushing! Hope on one sees! What is this strange feeling in my chest? My hearts beating fast! _

When Miki grabbed the object Yoru stole while Yoru was screaming and struggling to break free. Miki didn't notice that it was Kiseki's crown. Kiseki did the same but didn't notice that it was Miki's sketch book.

When Yoru finally broke free Yoru flew to the window and said "I'm going back to look for Ikuto! Ja ne-nya!" And then he flew off.

When Yoru was gone Miki and Kiseki looked at the objects and gasped. "Oh! Here's your sketch book Commoner!" Kiseki gave Miki her book back and flew off.

"K-Kiseki! Wait! You forgot your crown!" Kiseki face dropped and he quickly flew back to claim his crown back. When Kiseki was there he saw Miki taking off her hat and putting on his crown (Not knowing Miki had given all her courage to do so and say one line…).

"Mite! Mite! Kiseki!" Miki had Kiseki's crown on top of her head and she was smiling. Kiseki blushed all over his face like an apple when he saw and he thought, _Miki is pretty… wait, I think I know what that strange feeling was it was … Love…_

**Kiseki & Miki: "Blushes red"**

**Me: Ohhh! You blushing Kiseki!**

**Kiseki: No I'm not!**

**Me: "Giggles"**

**Miki: Great C-Chapter! "Still Blushing".**

**Kiseki: And why is the strange feeling L-L-Love…**

**Me: "Ignores" Please Review!**


	2. X Chara's, Destory!

**Me: I'm back! Well, I'm actually pretty quick at putting up the new chapter…**

**Kiseki: Yeah… For a commoner that is…**

**Me: I'm not a commoner!**

**Miki: Hello! And sorry I'm late! **

**Me: You sure are! Your 5 mins and 52 sec LATE!**

**Miki: "Sweat Dropped."**

**Kiseki: Mika-chan does not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara! Doki and Shugo Chara! Party! Thank Goodness!**

**Chapter 2: The X-Chara's, Destory!**

Amu, Ran, Miki and Su was arriving at the school gates when a swarm of girls pulled up in front of her. "Amu-chan! Somethings happening! Something strange!" Manami said.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"Its Tadase! Someone said 'Tadase!~ You're the **prince** of the school and he cracked! What's happening Amu-chan! Help!"

"HAH?" Amu ran to the classroom and Tadase had Character Changed and the students were backed up against the wall. Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya came running in towards the classroom and Miki was giggling when she saw the site, not knowing she was heard.

"Rima, bucket!" Rima nodded and handed her a bucket she brought along with her.

Everyone in the classroom said "Bucket? Why a Bucket?"

"I'M KING! HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! I'M KI-" Amu cut him off when she slammed a bucket on top of Tadase and Rima, Nagihiko and the other Charas did the count down.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" When the bucket was removed Tadase had returned to normal and he was blushing because everyone saw! The Guardians all laughed and said it was just a play, but underneath it all they were so nervous to think of a fake reason until they came up with this! While that happened the other Charas went back to the Royal Garden.

"You shouldn't have Character Changed in front of the class, Kiseki!" Ran scolded.

"You got some uptight on the word 'prince'" Rhythm said.

"You commoners! You should know that it's not good to call a King prince when he's a King! Humph!"

"But, it was funny Ki-se-ki-chan!" Miki said.

Kiseki blushed and replied "D-DON'T CALL ME K-K-KISEKI-CHAN! COMMONER!" Miki laughed.

"Your stammering!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

After school Miki and Kiseki sensed a mighty power of X-eggs. "Amu! Tadase!"

"Miki, Kiseki? What's happening?" Amu asked.

"X-Chara's!"

"X-CHARA'S! Tadase!"

Tadase replied "Mm!"

When they got to the park the whole area was covered in 100's of X-Chara's destroying everything!

"Miki!" Amu said to her.

"Hai! Amu-chan!"

"Kiseki!" Tadase said to Kiseki.

"Mm!"

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!"

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale!"

"Colourful Canvas!" That attack hitted the X-Chara's but they broke free! "No Use! They're too strong!"

Tadase said "Don't give up Amu-chan!" Suddenly a big wave of Electric wire wrapped around Amu and the wire tightened. Amu screamed in pain when it electrified Amu! "AMU-CHAN!" Tadase yelled. Amu and Miki's Character Transformation wore off and Amu turned back to normal, Miki fell to the ground panting and covered with scratches.

"MIKI!" Kiseki yelled out her name not calling her "Blue Commoner" for the first time! Kiseki got out of the Character Transformation with Tadase and Floated towards Miki. While Tadase ran towards Amu and held her in his hands. Smoke fell out of Amu because of the Electric when it shocked Amu. Kiseki was holding Miki in his hands yelling out her name and thought, _maybe I do love her, maybe I've crushed on Miki for so long! What should I do! _

Just then Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko was in they're Character Transformations but Nagihiko was in Yamato Maihime. **(Just pretend Amu knows that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko, Okay?) **"Tadase! Look after Amu-chan! Me and Nagihiko will purify the X-Chara's by 'Queen's Waltz'"

"Mm!"

After the X-Chara's were purified Kiseki was carrying Miki back to the Royal Garden and put her in her bed in the Doll's house. "Miki… She really is cute when she is asleep…"

**Me: "Stretches" Finished! My fingers ache.**

**Miki: Why was I electrified?**

**Me: Well, it's part of the story! No changes!**

**Miki: I'm gonna kill you! "Takes kitchen knife, grenade shooter and puts hand claws on. Glares at Mika with an evil look".**

**Me: Oh. Shit! PLEASE REVIEW! MOMMY! "Runs faster than Ran with Miki Hot on her trail" TASUKETE! **


	3. Miki? Kidnapped?

**Mika: I'M BACK! I'M STILL BEING CHASED BY MIKI! IT'S BEEN DAYS SINCE SHE STARTED CHASING ME! **

**Kiseki: Hey! What's going on here? **

**Miki: "Stops chasing Mika" K-K-Kiseki! We're not doing anything! Right Mika?**

**Mika: Y-Yeah… "Pant, Pant" Right … "Pant" Miki… **

**Miki: Why are you tired? You have a story to type.**

**Mika: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'VE BEEN CHASED BY YOU AROUND FOR DAYS! OF COURSE I'M TIRED! AND I'LL TYPE THE STORY NOW TO GET IT OVER WITH! GRRRRRRRR! :( **

**Oh! And I don't Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara! Doki and Shugo Chara! Party!**

**Chapter 3: Miki? Kidnapped?**

When Miki opened her eyes she saw Kiseki leaning over her with serious eyes. "M-Miki!"

"Kiseki? Did you call me… by my first name?" Miki said as she got up. "Where's Tadase and Amu? Kiseki"

"Tadase decided to bring her home." Kiseki answered. When Miki swayed her hand to her side to see if her sketch book was alright, Miki's bag … was GONE!

"My bag! Where is it?" Miki flew in the air and searched desperately. Just then Miki clutched her side and wheezed in pain. Kiseki flew quickly over to her and grabbed her hand.

Miki suddenly lifted her head and said 1 word "Kiseki…"

"Are you aliright, Commoner?" Miki slowly nodded her head and Kiseki brang her to the ground.

"I'll find your bag, M-M-Miki." Kiseki blushed as he said her first name" Miki thought as Kiseki flew out the window, _I'm confused… does Kiseki like me? I don't understand, he called me-_

Suddenly a bag flew over Miki and she screamed, she heard 1 sentence that shocked her badly. "We'll use Hinamori Amu's Guardian Chara to MAKE the Embryo!" It sound like, the Easter Scienctists…

The next day Amu ran to the Royal Garden with Ran, Su and Dia by her side, "Rima! Nagihiko! Tadase! Yaya! Help!" Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya turned to look at a crying Amu in front of them.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong?" Amu answered them her eyes red from crying too hard.

"Miki… she's… been kidnapped by Easter!"

"WHAT?"

"I found a note in my locker saying that if I want Miki back I have to come fight for her back before Miki gets turned into the Embryo! And… worst of all disappearing forever…"

"Amu-chan…" Tadase said as he sat by Amu's side and wiped her tears away. Everyone was worried, the Chara's were desperate to get Miki back. But the one who was desperate of all was, Kiseki. He didn't want Miki disappearing from his life, he had to save her from Easter because… he loved her.

"Kiseki? Are you crying?" Ran asked as she tugged Kiseki at his cape.

"No! A KING! Must NEVER CRY!" Suddenly, Miki's bag fell out of his cape.

"Isn't that Miki's bag? Oh look! It's one of Miki's Drawings!" As Rhythm flicked through page that has Kiseki and Miki holding hands in the Royal Garden in it.

"I knew it! Miki likes Kiseki!" Ran cheered.

"She always has…" Su said.

"So that mean's that does KISEKI like Miki?" Everyone stared at him listening for an answer.

Kiseki blushed and held his head down and stammered "T-To tell you the t-truth I l-l-l-l-like Miki as w-w-well…"

Kiseki's face turned red as a tomato and everyone chanted "OoooohhhhhhH! Miki and Kiseki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" Kiseki yelled as he was still blushing red. _I'll save Miki! No matter what and tell her my feelings!_

**Kiseki: I-I Love Miki? Maybe I actually do, she does artistic taste…**

**Mika: So, you really do love Miki after all… **

**Kiseki: N-No! N-No I do…**

**Miki: I'm back! I was getting a milk shake! Wanna sip Kiseki? "Blushes".**

**Mika: An Indirect kiss! Please Review!**


	4. The Start of Rescuing Miki

**Miki: Mika-Chan's late! Right Kiseki?**

**Kiseki: Y-Yeah… **

**Mika: I'm here! "Pant, Pant" I got caught in a soccer game.**

**Miki: This better be a longer chapter… Kiseki? Your Quiet today, why?**

**Kiseki: It's nothing Commoner! **

**Miki: Okay… Mika does not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara! Doki and Shugo Chara! Party!**

**Chapter 4: The Start of Rescuing Miki**

"Let's rescue Miki!"

"Yaya! Don't hurry we need a plan!" Amu told her.

"That's right Yaya, we can't just charge in" Tadase added.

"Awhhh…. Amu-chan~ Tadase~ Your so demanding!"

"Miki's Kidnapped! Waaaahhh!" Ran was crying while the other Charas thought of a plan.

"What happened to Miki!-nya!" Yoru screamed as he flew in view.

"Duh, she got k-kidnapped, Thieving Cat!" Kiseki said to Yoru nearly crying.

"We have to rescue Miki! Let's go!" Ran cheered. The Guardian Charas and The Guardians ran to out the door when Kiseki stopped them.

"What's wrong Kiseki?" Tadase asked.

"I found Miki's hat!" Miki's hat was in Kiseki hands with her spade attached to it.

"It's Miki's hat" Rima said. Amu grabbed Miki's hat and looked at it and realized it had a note attached to it from… Miki!

"_To Everyone,_

_I'm taken by Easters Scientists, I do not know where I'm taken to but I know I'm very scared. Please save me, I don't want to disappear. I want to see Everyone again, Kiseki too… I think the Scientists are taking me to the Easter building. Hurry! Before it's too late. They will be turning me into the Embryo by full moon…_

_-Miki"_

Amu and the others were already running by the time Amu finished reading. Tadase realized that Kiseki was serious about saving Miki than Amu-chan. _We're coming, Miki!_ Kiseki thought. When Amu and the others arrived to the Easter building they stopped running.

"How are we supposed to sneak in there without getting seen".

"We can do it Amu-chan…" Dia said.

"We are Guardian Characters after all" Su added. Amu nodded and took Yoru with them to tell if some of the People in Easter can see them.

In the Easter's Lab

_I'm scared… _Miki thought. When Miki was finally out, the Easters new Scientists looked over Miki.

"Now, Hinamori Amu's Guardian Character, how would you like to turn into the Embryo?" Said one of the Scientists, named Hiro.

"I-I Have a name! It's Miki! And I don't want to be turned into the Embryo!"

The girl scientist, Minami answered "well too bad!" The boy scientist, Lance shoved me into a glass machine shaped like an egg.

"Miki, you have to wait until full moon until you turn into the Embryo! We need the power of the full moon, so you're lucky you have time to think over it. If you deny, your most special person will disappear before you! And that's Amu's boyfriend's Chara isn't it? Kiseki was it?"

Miki gasped and grind her teeth. She lowered her head and fell slowly to the ground she said one name until she was in complete silence, "Ki-se-ki…"

Back in the Easter's building

When Yoru gave the signal the Charas flew across the hallway and hid behind a plant, it was going to be a long time til they reach the lab. "Let's go!" Ran yelled. They flew across the hallway until they bumped into a guard that could see them!

"Hey! What are you doing here!" The guard said.

"R-RUN-NYA!"

**Mika: Done!**

**Miki: I was captured! **

**Kiseki: I will save the Blue Commoner! HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!**

"_Mika's sweat dropped while Miki admires Kiseki"_

**Miki: Kakkoii… (Translation: Cool…)**

**Kiseki: Please Review!**


	5. Miki's Doubt of Believing, Transform!

**Mika: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I was stuck in school and I had homework.**

**Miki & Kiseki: You should be! It took long before you continued it!**

"_Miki and Kiseki gasp and blushes hot red"_

**Amu: Hey! We came to join you!**

**Tadase: Hai! Hope you don't mind?**

**Miki, Kiseki & Mika: Tadase-kun! Amu-chan!**

**Mika: Tadase~ 3**

**Tadase: Oh! Kon'nichiwa, Mika-chan!**

"_Mika admires Tadase but Amu cuts her off"_

**Amu "Cool & Spicy": Hey… Let's get on with it, I'm bored! **

**Mika: Okay Okay! I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara! Doki and Shugo Chara! Party!**

**Amu: Let's enjoy the story! Shall we? Tadase-kun! **_"Smiles cutely"_

"_Tadase looks up at Amu-chan and blushes red. While Kiseki stays quiet and secretly admires Miki who is drawing a picture, Kiseki… Of course…"_

**Chapter 5: Miki's Doubt of Believing, Transform!**

In the Easter's Building

"RUN-NYA!" Yoru screamed.

"Come back here, Runts!" Suddenly Su threw a plant on the guards head and the guard fell to the floor unconscious.

"Good job, Su! You got some groovy moves there. Yay!" Rhythm said.

"Yay! Yay! Go Su! Yay! Yay! Go Su!" Su blushes.

"Come on-nya! Let's hurry!" Everyone nodded and they head off to find the lab.

Outside the Easter's building

"I hope their okay." Amu said to herself.

"It's okay Amu-chan, don't worry about it." Tadase replied.

"We'll defiantly save Miki no mater what!" Yaya beamed.

"Don't be such a big head." Rima teased. Yaya got angry.

"I AM NOT A BIG HEAD BIG NOSE!"

"I do not have a big nose!" While that was going on Nagihiko tried to calm them down. Amu and Tadase sweat dropped.

In the Easter's lab

"Ki-se-ki…" Miki hung her head and whispered in a sad voice. "Even I draw a picture of Kiseki he won't be saved. None of my drawings are good… I might as well accept what the scientists' said..."

The door slammed open and Minami, Lance and Hiro walked over to me. "So… have you thought it over Miki?" Hiro said.

Miki looks up and pulls an angry face but releases. "Yes… Fine, I accept" The scientists' smile evily.

A few hours later Amu, The Charas and the Guardians arrive where Miki is and when they saw Miki they gasped. "MIKI!" Kiseki yelled out louder than anyone did. Miki was in her egg and stuck with wires.

"The Full moon is high in the sky and now the making begins! You are too late!" Hiro says while Lance and Minami are at the computers.

"Give Miki back! You thief!" Amu yells. Before anyone could say anymore Minami presses the enter button and a purple light appears on the glass egg. The light of the Full moon shines on top of Miki's egg.

"Uh-Oh! What's happening!" Lance yells. Amu clutches her heart and falls on her knees shaking with pain.

"AMU-CHAN!" Tadase bellows and then the glass egg cracks and burst! Miki's egg floated over Amu and Amu stands up.

"I am no good at Art… I hate it, I only believe in Sport and Cooking but I hate… hate… ART!" Suddenly an "X" covers Miki's egg and the egg starts cracking open!

"MIKI!" Kiseki is now screaming as everyone put their eyes on Miki. Miki has a bluish-darkish beret on her head with a black spade with an "X" on it, she has Dark blue Hair and Purple sad eyes, she has purple shirt with a white collar and puffy white sleeves, also she has very puffy blue pants and purple boots. She also has black wrist bands on each arm with a purple button on top.

"Art is impossible…" Amu whispers several times.

"Amu! Get to your senses!" Rima yells tears in her eyes.

"It's impossible to yell out to her, she is "X"ed to Miki!" Nagihiko and Kukai say at the same time. Kiseki just stares at Miki determined to get her back.

"My Heart… Unlock…"

"Chara Nari…. Dark Spade…"

Amu has a bluish-blackish beret and a black spade with and "X" on it, Amu has sad yellow gold eyes, and the same clothes as Amulet spade but the ruffles are grayish-white, the shirt is dark blue, the shorts is black and the sock stripes are black, white, black, white and so on.

"I hate Art… It's impossible to be an artist…"

"AMU-CHAN!" Dia, Ran and Su scream out Amu's name. The new Miki has arrived… Transformed…

**Mika: Done! I just love tragic tales! **

**Miki: I-I-I'm an X-Chara!**

**Amu: I-I-I am so angry!**

**Tadase: Don't be angry Amu-chan, I'm here.**

**Kiseki: How dare you turn Miki into an X-Chara! **

**Mika: Why do you care…**

**Kiseki: Because I Lo-**

"_Kiseki blushes while Miki is confused, Amu and Tadase are in their love atmosphere and Mika sweat dropped"_

**Mika: Please Review!**


	6. Worries

**Mika: I'm back! Now with the chap-**

**Miki: I'm here! I came early so I could see what happened to me!**

**Kiseki: Y-Yeah…**

**Mika: HEY! I'M TALKING!**

**Miki & Kiseki: SHUT UP! STUPID-ANNOYING-LITTLE-BRAT-THAT-HAS-NO-INTENTION-OF-BEING-NICE-MIKA!**

**Mika: What… Did… You… Call… Me… Grrrrr…**

"_Mika chases Kiseki and Miki, then Nagihiko enters the room."_

**Nagihiko: Hello! Mika-cha-**

"_Nagihiko see's Mika chasing Kiseki and Miki around, sweat dropped."_

**Nagihiko: Mika-chan does not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara! Doki and Shugo Chara! Party! Ehheheheh… **

"_Sweat still dropped."_

**Chapter 6: Worries**

"AMU-CHAN!" Suddenly someone stepped into the room.

"What's all the commotion? Oh I see a battle. Great job Minami, Lance, Hiro."

"Director!" The scientists' yell out a name the guardians knew of.

"Who are you?" Yaya whines.

"I am the new Easter's Director. Or so I should say… Boss, Izumi Yamashita." The guardians face looked shocked, the new boss? _It_ _couldn't be?_ Tadase thought.

"Miki! Silence those ignorant children. Think of what we'll do if you don't… Your special someone" Izumi beckoned. "Hai…"

"Black Canvas…" The attack hitted the shield that Tadase did but it failed. The guardians fell to the wooden floorboards.

"So much X energy! She's absorbing all the X energy in Tokyo!" Minami said. "If she absorbs heaps of X energy she'll… disappear!" Hiro said.

"How much time till she does?" Izumi asks, a typing sound of fingers fill the room.

"A week!" answers Lance. Kiseki's face is a shocked expression. _Miki… will disappear?... I'm not going to let that happen! Because I won't tell her my feelings! _Kiseki thought with hesitation.

"Dark Music…" Black sparkling notes with jagged sides attacked the guardians and the charas'. Amu jumped out of the window on to the front of the Easter's building, the guardians ran quickly where Amu was. They were all transformed into their Character Transformations.

"Amu-chan! Can you hear us? Please come back!" Nagihiko chimes in.

"Hinamori! What are you doing!" Kukai joins in.

"Amu! Please come back!" Rima joins in tears in her eyes.

"Amu-chan! Please come back to us! To me! What about your parents?" Tadase says with all his heart.

Kiseki hangs his head and says joins in worried. He doesn't say Amu's name, he a say's Miki's… "Miki… Please come back…" The guardians gasp as they look at Kiseki. "I know I call you Blue commoner and servant. Demo… I have some feelings that I had to say to you… So, please don't go! I need you!" Kiseki looked at a Transparent Miki because she was in a Character Transformation with tears in his eyes.

Miki said to Kiseki in a sad voice "I have no intention of coming back… If I do they'll… Do something to my special person…"

"Special person?" Kiseki looked confused.

"Hai… So… Sayonara…" Miki said hanging her head. Amu jumped in the forest back flipping.

"Wait! Miki!"

Kiseki watched as they disappeared into the forest. Rima said to Kiseki "You love Miki don't you…?" Kiseki nodded without looking at Rima.

"What are we going to say to Amu-chan's parents and Ami?" Kiseki turned his head and looked at the guardians out of their already out of their transformations.

"Lie… We can't tell them the truth, they'll never believe us…" Everyone nodded.

At the Hinamori's

"Ohh! It's Amu-chan's friends! **And **her boyfriend, Hotori Tadase." Amu's mama said.

"Boyfwrind! Onee-chans Boyfwrind!"

"BOYFRIEND!" Amu's papa yelled in a shocked voice.

"By the way, where's Amu-chan?" Amu's mother said. Amu's papa recovered and asked the same question.

"She's… Err…." Tadase was stammering trying to think of an excuse. Suddenly, Rima chimed in.

"She's not feeling well so she's staying at Tadase's house in his **bed**!" Tadase blushed.

"AMU IS STAYING AT A BOY'S HOUSE!" Amu's papa screamed. Ami kept on tugging at Tadase's school jacket,

"Onii-chan! Please take care of Onee-chan!" Ami pleaded.

"H-Hai… Ami-chan" Tadase awkwardly smiled. 

"Oh! Why don't you stay over? It's awfully late and I don't want you to go on your own back home. I already called your parents!"

"HAH?" The guardians yelled.

"We've got a spare bedroom in the upstairs guest room. The girls will sleep in there since there's only 2 beds in there. The boys will sleep in Amu-chans room since she's got 2 futons and a double bed."

"We… Sleep… In… Amu's…. Room…" the boys said word by word.

"Hai!" Amu's mama smiled while Amu's dad and Ami had already gone to bed.

In Amu's bedroom Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase and their Chara's settled in. Nagiko and Kukai decided to sleep in the futons while Tadase slept on Amu's bed! "Nani?" Tadase was shocked when they declared the sleeping conditions.

"Since you and Amu-chan are a couple you should sleep in Amu's bed!" Nagihiko said.

"I agree with Fujisaki!" Tadase was blushing red when he heard this.

"Tadase…" Kiseki said. Kiseki sat in his egg in the spot where Miki slept and thought about what she said before she was gone. _What did she mean by her special person? _Kiseki thought. Kiseki floated out of his egg and sat on the window sill knee's tucked in his arms. Tadase had been watching Kiseki and he thought Kiseki was worried so much about Miki that he might explode! As if that will happen…

"Kiseki…" Tadase whispered his name. Tadase kept on thinking, _Kiseki is worried about Miki-chan… Like me worried about Amu-chan. I'm even sleeping in her own bed! Her scent is buried in the blankets… Also I'm wearing her PJ's because Amu-chan's papa didn't have any more spares._

The next morning Tadase opened his eyelids and heaps of faces appeared in front of his face so close Tadase jumped to the back wall of her bed! "AHH! Mina!"

"You're finally awake! We have school!" Yaya said winking. Everyone was already in their school uniform ready to go.

"Ohhh… Your sleeping Amu's bed! Your going that far?..." Tadase blushed hot red all over his face.

"I-It's not like that! Come on… I need to change."

"Hai, Hai…" Everyone left the room while Tadase changed out of Amu's Pajama's and left them neatly folded on her bed.

"Thank you for everything…" Tadase said as they left Amu's house to go to school.

"No problem, you better hurry and go to school."

"Hai!" Everyone answered as they left.

"I hope Amu's okay…" Rima said.

"AND MIKI!" Kiseki yelled but covered his mouth blushing.

"You really are worried aren't you Kiseki-tan" Pepe said to him.

When they got to school Tadase told Nikaidou-sensei what happen to Amu-chan about Miki being X-ed and the new Easter's Boss. Nikaidou-sensei was worried definitely when he heard it.

"I'll definitely save you Miki!" Kiseki said to himself.

**Mika: Done! Did you like it? Mina!**

**Miki: Sure did! Right? Kiseki?**

**Kiseki: H-Hai… Mi- Blue commoner…**

**Nagihiko: I did a lot! It was very interesting!**

**Mika: Thanks everyone!**

**Miki, Kiseki and Nagihiko: No problem!**

"_Miki licks on an ice cream cone and asks Kiseki blushing if he wants a lick."_

**Miki: Want a lick? Kiseki…**

**Kiseki: Hah? **_"Blushes, Kiseki licks the spot Miki licked on. Kiseki blushes and thinks, INDIRECT KISS!"_

**Mika: Ohhh…! Please Review. Indirect! Indirect! Indirect Kiss!**


	7. Miki and Kiseki Meet Again

**Mika: Okay! Now with the Story of Miki and Kiseki!**

**Kiseki: Where's Miki? **_"Kiseki looks around for Miki, Rima comes in."_

**Rima: She said she wasn't feeling well… In the story it said Miki was X-ed? She feels that way now…**

**Mika: Really? I didn't know my story would come true.**

**Kiseki: Hope she feels alright…**

**Rima: You suddenly feel worried about her…**

**Mika: I do not own All 3 Seasons of Shugo Chara! If I did well Kiseki and Miki would be in lo-**

**Kiseki: S-SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 7: Miki and Kiseki Meet Again**

"I'll definitely save you Miki!" Suddenly, some of Amu's classmates ran up to Tadase and stared straight in his eyes.

"Where's Hinamori-san? She doesn't miss school? Where is she?" Tadase was sweating, _what should I tell them! _He thought.

"Amu-chan's not feeling well and she's… she's staying at my house for a while because… because her family is out on a holiday." There was silence until Amu's classmates squealed and ran off. _Nice save…_ Tadase thought. Tadase was walking through the schools halls when a frightening music rang through the school! Tadase covered his ears and when he got there he thought it was x eggs when… It was Yaya playing the flute! Tadase sweat dropped as Nagihiko was on the floor covering his ears, Rima beside doing the same and no idea why Kukai was here hiding under a table covering his ears. Kiseki sighed and thought, _I thought it was Miki in there, guess I was wrong. _Kiseki floated off to the royal garden and went to the doll house in his room and sat in his chair and sighed heavily, he didn't notice the other Chara's were watching with sad faces.

"Kiseki really looks sad-desu" Su said.

"Hai… He's really worried about Miki-dechu" Pepe added.

"Let's cheer him up!" Ran chimed shocking the others, "with this!" In Ran's hand it was a photo of Miki in the flower garden hands behind her back, floating in the air smiling brightly.

"Ohh~!" The Chara's said, Ran nodded.

"Oh! Look at this photo of **Miki**! She's so cute!" Ran acted.

The other Chara's did their part, "It's her in a flower garden!" Rhythm said in a beckoning voice.

"Kiseki! Want this?" Ran said. Kiseki looked at the photo and blushed.

"Fine! Couldn't decline a commoners offer to the king!" Kiseki looked away still blushing not noticing the Chara's who noticed, they grinned. Kiseki stuck the photo on the wall looking at it until he joined the others, they were still grinning.

"What?" Kiseki asked.

A voice came out of nowhere until they heard the "-nya" part and knew who it was, "Yo! Kiseki! Worried about Miki ain't cha-nya!"

"Yoru!" Everyone said together except Kiseki who was looking out the window thinking about Miki.

"You would be worried too, Yoru," Kiseki murmured.

There was a silence of sadness until Yoru punched Kiseki on the back and yelled "I've been looking for her all morning!" Yoru yelled.

Daichi said, "Well Kiseki has been sighing, daydreaming and thinking about Miki, plus being quiet." Kiseki was gone when Daichi finished and the others went after Kiseki so Daichi… was all alone.

"Hm? Where they go?"

"Kiseki! Wait! Where are you going?" Ran screamed going after him.

Su stopped, "I sense Miki…" The others sensed it too.

"I guess Kiseki sensed it already-nya…"

_I sense her… Miki! _"Tadase! Everyone! I sense Miki! Hurry!"

"Miki?" Everyone yelled as they ran after Kiseki. A sad music flowed through the school grounds as they saw Amu character transformed with the X Miki.

"Miki!" Kiseki floated towards Miki when…

"Dark Music…" Long jagged musical notes attack Kiseki as he dodged them.

"Everyone!" Tadase turned and looked, everyone nodded.

"My Heart… UNLOCK!"

"Character Transformation, Platinum Royale!"

"Character Transformation, Lovely Baby!"

"Character Transformation, Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation, Sky Jack!"

"Character Transformation, Beat Jumper!"

"Miki! Listen, why are you doing this! You'll only regret this and have sadness in your heart!" Kiseki told her.

Miki looked down her bangs covering her eyes. "I… already have… sadness in my heart…" Suddenly tears streaked down from Miki's face, she was crying. "Hnn… Hnn… I can't stand it … anymore… Dark Music…"

Tadase blocked the attack from everyone protecting them from getting hurt. Suddenly, wave of sadness rushed over everyone has they gasped. "Look how much sadness Miki has…" Rima said.

"Mm!" Tadase agreed. Amu's eyes were so sad that it's as if she weren't alive at all!

"Miki! Tell me why your doing this! There has to be a reason!" Kiseki stared at the transparent Miki as Dark Music stopped, Miki started crying again head down her bangs covering her eyes.

Kiseki gasped as Miki replied, "You ask that question so many times… If you want the answer so much… here it is…" There was a silence for a moment then Miki whispered something that Kiseki didn't pick up, Miki didn't want him to know.

"I love… you…"

Before Kiseki could ask that he didn't hear it Amu and Miki jumped up in the air and disappeared, before Miki disappeared she spoke one word, "…Ki…seki…" Kiseki gasped, _that's the first time Miki said my name when she's 'X'ed right now! _ Kiseki stared at the direction Miki disappeared to as everyone stood with sad faces.

**Mika: YAYY! Finished!**

**Kiseki: What did Miki say?**

**Rima: I dunno either…**

**Mika: Okay! Please review the tragic love story between Kiseki and Mi-**

**Kiseki: SHUT UP! **


	8. A Sad First Smile

**Mika: Sorry for the wait! I would be late finishing chapters from now on since I'm very busy since, well, now. **

**Kiseki: WHATT! **

**Mika: Well, no use since I'm so busy…**

**Kiseki: Doesn't matter! I want to know the end of the story!**

**Mika: Why the sudden talk? Since you love Miki… Go tell her how you feel…**

"_Kiseki blushes Tomato red, stays silent and I grin."_

**Mika: Works _ALL _the time! I do not own ALL Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 8: A Sad First Smile**

Back in the Royal Garden Kiseki was floating up in the air thinking of Miki and thought, _6 more days till Miki disappears and I still can't tell her how I feel… _Kiseki sighed.

"Kiseki?" Tadase walked to Kiseki and he floated in front of him facing him.

"Yes? Tadase?"

Tadase smiled, "I still can't believe you love Miki, but I know you can tell how I feel about Amu-chan you know?"

Kiseki looked to the side, " I" ,Kiseki closed his eyes and looked back to Tadase, "still can't tell her my feelings and we only have 6 more days till she disappears."

Tadase patted Kiseki's head, "Well, I have to go back to class. You think about what she said okay?" Kiseki nodded.

The other Chara's were hiding behind a pot near Kiseki and overheard what they said.

Su frowned and said, "I too, love Miki, Kiseki… desu."

"Me too!" Ran cheered.

"Same as us!" Dia smiled.

The Chara's got out of their hiding places and hugged Kiseki. "We love Miki too!"

"GAH? You heard us?" Kiseki gaped his mouth like a goldfish.

"Don't worry Kiseki! We all know!" Ran putted her arm around Kiseki's shoulder as he blushed about Ran's statement.

"I sense Miki!" Daichi said. The Chara's floated over to the sense of Miki over to the courtyard and Miki stood there without Amu for the first time…

"What are you doing here Miki?" Kiseki floated forward. Miki signed Kiseki to stop.

"I have something and tell your… friends…" Miki told them as she lowered her arm to the side of her body.

"Tomorrow Easter will have to assign me to collect X-Eggs to make another try at making the Embryo…" Kiseki and the Chara's froze.

"Why are you telling us this since your our enemy!" Rhythm asked loudly.

"Unless you want to get ready… to stop me I advise you to get ready cause… I'm powerful than I look." Miki stated.

Kiseki lowered his head and spoke to her 3 words, "We'll be There…"

"Although you are our enemy now I would not allow you to steal other peoples' hearts eggs. Also, I would not allow you to disappear!" Kiseki looked at Miki.

"Cause… Cause… ! You are very important to me!" Miki stared at Kiseki and for the first time she smiled. Everyone gasped.

Although it was a sad one it still made Kiseki's heart jump.

Miki answered, "Blurting out something like that, is so stupid of you…" Miki lowered her head bangs covering eyes as Kiseki hanged his head sadly.

"But… That's what I like about you…" ,Kiseki looked at Miki shocked, "Stupid, always saying something stupid… It's interesting…" Kiseki just stared.

"Ja ne…" Kiseki gasped as he watched Miki float off.

Miki smiled secretly, this time… slightly happy…

**Mika: Done! Sorry it was a short chapter but since we got to see Miki smile, its good.**

**Kiseki: Well… That wasn't too bad I guess…**

"_Kiseki blushes slightly heart beating fast."_

**Mika: Okay! Mini Kiseki has fallen for me!**

**Kiseki: LIKE HELL I WOULD!**

**Mika: Ohh~! Meanie~! Please Review!**

"_Winks and Kiseki starts getting angry at me."_


	9. Ikuto Makes an Apperance

**Mika: Back! **

**Kiseki: Finally! That was almost too long…**

**Mika: Don't worry Ki-se-ki-chan!**

**Kiseki: IDIOT! I AM KING! NOT KISEKI-CHAN! ONLY MIKI CAN CALL ME THA-**

_(Kiseki clasps his mouth and blushes)_

**Mika: Tee Hee Hee!**

**Kiseki: Don't Laugh!**

**Mika: I do not own ALL Shugo Chara! **(Thinking: If I did Kiseki and Miki would be together… Haha!)

**Chapter 9: Ikuto Makes an Apperance**

"Miki…"

Kiseki floated back to the Royal Garden thinking of the X-Egg stealing Miki was assigned to as he left the others behind, the Chara's frowned sadly. "I better tell Tadase about it." Kiseki said to himself.

"Kiseki… I wonder what he's thinking right now… desu" Su said sadly.

"Miki of course!" Ran cheered.

"Why are you being so happy?-nya" Called a familiar voice around the area.

Everyone turned around, "Yoru!"

Everyone gasps, "A-And Ikuto!"

"Yo... How's Amu doing?" Ikuto asks in a cool way.

Everyone looks down on the ground and Ikuto just stares waiting for and answer.

"NANI!" Ikuto bursts in the Royal Garden as everyone turns their heads to Ikuto and Yoru as Tadase poured some tea.

"What happened to Miki?" Yoru screams,

"What about Amu?" Ikuto yells.

"Ikuto-Niisan… Calm down…" Tadase says in a soothing voice.

"How can I CALM DOWN?" Ikuto says angrily.

"Ano…Eheheheh…" Tadase says awkwardly.

"KI-SE-KI…~" Doom falls over Kiseki as he grabs his cape, Kiseki screams.

"IM GONNA STRANGLE AND MANGLE YA SO BAD YOUR HEAD'LL SPIN RIGHT OFF!" Yoru cries.

"Isn't that line in the manga Fruits Basket Vol. 21 or something?" Kiseki says sweat dropped.

"I DON'T CARE! AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ANYWAY!"

'LET GO! DO NOT HURT THE KING!" Kiseki screams as he held his neck.

"KING! SCHMING! I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANNA HURT YA!" Yoru pulls harder at Kiseki's cape as he winced in pain closing one eye showing his teeth.

Kiseki closed his eyes, eyebrows down in anger. Then, he snapped.

"STOP IT!" Kiseki broke free from Yoru's grasp and screamed at him blushing, "I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT MIKI FOR A LONG TIME SINCE SHE WAS X-ED AND WE ONLY HAVE 6 MORE DAYS' TIL SHE DISAPPEARS AND IF SHE DOES I COULD NEVER LIVE BECAUSE I LOVE HER!..."

Kiseki clasped his mouth blushing all over his cheeks and Yoru stares and everyone stares, Kiseki thought, _what am I saying? I just blurted out my feelings! _"Calm down Kiseki… we still got a lot of time… I know you love Miki that much but you shouldn't worry…" Tadase walks up to him and pats his head, Kiseki looks up.

"Tadase's right… As much as I know I'm more worried about Amu than this kid here…" Ikuto point's his thumb at Tadase and Tadase glares at him while saying.

"Amu's already mine, Ikuto-Niisan… We already kissed…" Ikuto flinches and crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Probably on the cheek" Kiseki floats in front of Ikuto and says.

"On the lips actually…" Tadase and Ikuto's mouth drop.

"How'd you know about that?" Tadase asks him.

"Rima told me… Why?" Kiseki cocks his head and Tadase looks at Rima.

"What?" Rima said confused while sipping his tea.

"TA-DA-SE!" Ikuto's aroma dropped on Tadase as he sweated.

"It was Amu-ko- I mean Amu-chan!" **(He was about to say Amu-koi) **Tadase backs away.

Ikuto's eyes turn to ninja stars, "IM GONNA STRANGLE AND MANGLE YA SO BAD YOUR HEAD'LL SPIN RIGHT OFF!"

"Now your copying me Ikuto…" Yoru says as he saw the sight sweatdropped.

**Mika: Finally done! **

**Kiseki: Good… Good… I liked the part I yelled at Yoru…**

**Mika: Please Review!**


	10. Assignment

**Mika: I'm up and Running! Welcome to the show a Guardian Character Love! **

**Kiseki: Fanfic actually…**

**Mika: Why do you care?**

"_Kiseki blushes"_

**Kiseki: Cause…**

**X-Miki: I'm back…**

**Kiseki and Mika: MIKI?**

**Kiseki: Oh… It's X-Miki! NOOOO!**

**Mika: Why the sudden yell?**

**Kiseki: Nothing!**

"_Miki smiles, slightly happy. Kiseki and Mika look at Miki."_

**X-Miki: I got a letter from Yaya… It says you got their Character Transformation in Chapter… 7…**

**Mika: Ohh…~ That was a mistake… Sorry!**

**Kiseki: Mika down town owns nothing!**

**Mika: What do you mean down town?...**

"_Miki Sweatdropped."_

**Chapter 10: Assignment**

"Tadase… I need to tell you something…" Kiseki floated in front of the guardians (Plus Ikuto) and told them about the assignment Miki was given. After Kiseki was finished Nagihiko rubbed his chin.

"Hmm… This is a problem..." Ikuto said

"How did you know about this Kiseki?" Tadase had asked, Kiseki blushed.

"Well… I saw Miki and she told us… Then…" Kiseki's face was hot and some steam even puffed out of his head.

"Anyway… We have to stop this," the guardian's and Ikuto nodded at Tadase's saying.

The next day the guardians and Ikuto were all Character Tranformed as they headed towards Miki and Amu.

"We're getting close." Nagihiko stated.

"I can sense her!" Ran cheered sadly.

"I miss Amu" Rima whined.

"We have to hurry." Tadase told everyone.

"If Amu is there then I will fight for her."

"Amu-chi is so in trouble to disappear that soon!" Yaya cried.

The guardians and Ikuto stopped, they saw Amu standing there with Miki.

"So… You showed up…" A Transparent Kiseki nodded at her.

Amu chanted words of sadness, each and every one of them sadder than ever,

"I'm Lonely… Crying… Broken Heart… Everything is lonely around me… Hating me…"

Everyone frowned, Tadase's heart was hurt. It's hard being separate with the one you love… But… Kiseki was even more broken.

"My Heart… Unlock…"

Dark Spade stood there, eyes dark with sadness. "What's That?" Yaya pointed at the purple negative energy surrounding Dark Spade. "So… This is it, Guardian's!"

"Izumi!" Everyone was shocked. Suddenly, Dark Music attacked them, Everyone fell to the floor.

"Boss!" Easter's scientists ran to Izumi and yelled.

"Miki is disappearing!" Everyone gasped. Kiseki was broken. _D-Disappearing? So soon? It's only been 2 days! _

"Nani? Why?" Izumi asked them furious. The scientists explained.

"So much X-Eggs and Negative energy is absorbing into Miki and Amu!" Izumi grinned. He turned to the guardian's and Ikuto who has been silent.

"Miki will be no use to me, now that I have all the power I have I have no use of her!" Izumi grinned some more.

Kiseki hesitated as he undid the Character Transformation. "Miki… I … Your not lonely!"

Miki undid her Transformation too, "I am lonely… No one cares…" Kiseki shook his head.

"No! Don't say that! Remember how I said you were important to me…? That was… was… true!" Miki opened her mouth in a shape of a little 'o'.

"I… I… LOVE YOU!" Kiseki threw his head back a little while saying that. He eyed at Miki… Who was crying.

"Your… Your… Your just saying that…" More X energy poured into Miki and Amu.

Until… A big flash blinded their eyes… Miki was disappearing…

"Miki, NOOOO!"

**Mika: Wahhh… Even I'm crying at my own story! **

**Kiseki: Shut Up… Hnn…**

**Mika: Like your talking… Your c-crying too!**

**Kiseki: Just… Just… Do it6 already!**

**Mika: Fine! Please Review! Wahhhh…!**


	11. Early Disappearance

**Mika: W-We're still u-up and r-running... **

**Kiseki: I AM YOUR NOT! I'M ANGRY!**

**Mika: W-Why?**

**Kiseki: Cause Miki Disappeared!**

**Mika: NOT YET! **

**Kiseki: SHE WILLL SOON!**

**Mika: NO SHE WON'T CAUSE SHE WILL-**

"_Pauses… Cover's mouth."_

**Mika: Can't give it away… **

**Kiseki: TELL ME!**

**Mika: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Kiseki: I DEMMAND YOU TO TALK!**

**Mika: I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT! BAKA-CHI! **

**Kiseki: How dare you…**

**Miki: I will not tell you! Baka~!**

**Kiseki: Grrrr…**

**Chapter 11: Early Disappearance**

"Miki, NOOOO!" As the light disappeared, Miki wasn't there anymore.

"Mi-ki…" Ran, Su and Dia froze still. As Kiseki hesitated.

Suddenly, a normal transparent Miki appeared before them hands to her chest legs together eyes closed. Everyone gasped.

"Kiseki…" Miki opened her eye's.

"Are you sad?" Miki asked him.

Kiseki stared at her, Miki knew the answer and closed her eye's again.

"Please don't be sad, everyone around us has feelings. Even you, Kiseki…"

Kiseki shook as he cried, "But what am I suppose to do? If you're gone I can't… can't… live…" Miki opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wait for me…"

Kiseki gasped, "Wait for me, Kiseki…"

Miki slowly went back to her egg and said, "I… Love you, Kiseki…"

Kiseki looked at Miki's egg, "I… Love you too, Miki…" He whispered to her so none could hear him except Miki. Miki floated back to Amu as she went back into her chest a huge light appeared full of Miki's happiness. Everyone smiled.

"Even though Miki is gone, this is her happiness." Ran said.

"I can feel her radiance." Dia smiled.

"Miki's happiness is most important…" Tadase stated.

"I will wait, Miki…" Kiseki told himself looking up at the sky. Amu collapsed as everyone ran to her, she opened her eye's.

"Where… Where am I?" Amu asked as she sat up.

"Amu-chi!"

"Amu!" Rima was gald to see her as she hugged Amu tears in her eye's.

"Mina… What happened to Miki?" Kiseki floated to Amu.

"She returned to your heart." Kiseki explained sadly. Amu patted Kiseki's head.

"You told her did you?" Kiseki nodded. Amu smiled.

The past few days were full of loneliness and sadness without Miki around, but happiness at the same time because they knew if they wait they will see her again.

"Wake up! Amu-chan! You'll be late!" Ran cheered above Amu's head as she woke up.

"Nnn…" Amu looked at her clock. And sat up franticly, "I'm late! Late!"

Amu felt something under the covers as she lifted the blankets, "Huh? What's this?"

On the bed was a blue egg, "Ahhhh! Miki!" Amu picked the blue spade egg as she smiled.

"Miki's back!" Dia said.

"I'm… So glad!" Su said while wiping tears away with a cloth.

At the royal garden Amu came running through the doors, "Ohiyo!"

"Amu-chi! Why are you so happy?" Yaya asked her as Amu came up the stairs.

"Miki's back!" The guardians gasped.

"Really?" Kusukusu giggled.

"Yes!" Ran told everyone. Amu showed Miki's blue egg.

"It's really Miki!" Tadase said.

"Kiseki will be happy to hear this! Where is he?" Su asked. The others thought for a moment. Ran yelled.

"AHHH! I think I know where he is!" Ran floated to Amu and asked her she can borrow Miki's egg for a moment. Amu said yes. Kusukusu, Pepe and Rhythm held the corners of the handkerchief Amu gave them as they spotted Kiseki sitting front front of some blue flowers like Miki as he sighed.

"These flowers smell like Miki…" He said sadly sighing.

"OI! Kiseki!" Kiseki turned around and floated to them.

"What is it commoners?" He demanded. Ran just smiled.

"Look!" Ran pointed at the blue guardian egg in the handkerchief as Kiseki gasped.

"MIKI!"


	12. Love Never Ends

**Mika: I'm Back! I'm afraid this the last chapter…**

**Miki: That's sad…**

**Kiseki: You returned to your normal self!**

**Miki: Thanks to you Kiseki… **

"_Kiseki blushes, Lovey-Dovey atmosphere."_

**Mika: I do not own all shugo chara. Miki and Kiseki are all Lovey-Dovey now… Just what I wanted… OH! I'm sorry to all Miru/Yoki fans! But, thanks to all Miru/Yoki fans who read this story! I appreciate it. **

**(Miru/Yoki: Miki and Yoru. Just to let you know what that means :) )**

**Chapter 12: Love Never Ends**

The clouds shifted across the sky as Kiseki floated slowly towards the blue guardian egg with a shocked face.

"Mi-ki…"

Rhythm smiled as he put his arm around his shoulder, "You saw her again! Amu did well to born her!" Ran, Su and Dia yelled at him.

"You make it sound like it's something disgusting!"

Kiseki put his hand on Miki's egg as he hung his head, "I… Saw you again… I can't believe I saw you again…" A tear dropped on Miki's egg, Suddenly… The egg cracked…

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"It's going to hatch-dechu!" Pepe hollered.

A pulse in Amu's chest made her realized Miki's egg was hatching, Amu ran out of the Royal Garden cries of Amu's name rang in the air as the guardian's followed her. When Amu arrived she saw the sight, Miki's egg was about to hatch… Kiseki moved away from Miki's egg as the last crack finished.

_Crack! _

Lying on the handkerchief was Miki lying on her side sleeping, everyone was suprized. "It's Miki!" Ran cheered.

Miki's eyelids slowly opened, a blurry figure stood there, Kiseki was teary. "Kiseki? Is… Is that you?"

Kiseki's eye's squinted shut, "Y-Yeah… It's me… It's really you… Mi-Commoner…" Miki flew up staggering because of her reborn, Kiseki couldn't say her name now, because of all the people watching. When Miki realized Amu was there tears began to form in her eye's.

"Amu-chan!" Miki flew as fast as she could to Amu as she hugged her with her tiny body.

"I… Missed you!" Amu told Miki. Miki floated in front of Amu and said what happened to her when the Easter's scientists caught her. Amu frowned.

"You were X-ed and I was caught up in it." Amu explained to her everything. Miki cried.

"What's wrong Miki?!" Amu panicked.

"I-I-It's just that… Hnn… I made all of you all that trouble because of me! Waaahhh~" Kiseki flew up to Miki and wiped up her tears with a tiny hanky.

"That didn't trouble me! It was fun saving you!" Miki stopped crying and stared at Kiseki.

"Kiseki…"

"Do you like me?…" Miki whispered to him so only he can hear, Kiseki blushed.

Kiseki asked Miki to meet him at the same place here after school so he could talk to her about something. "I'll be waiting, Kiseki!"

_What should I do? I have the chance to talk to her but I don't know what to say. Stupid! I called her to come meet me but I don't know what to say! Stupid Kiseki! _Kiseki was arguing to himself in his mind thinking what he should say to Miki. In the meantime, Miki was drawing a picture as a present for Kiseki.

"Hi Hi Hi! Miki!" Ran popped up behind her scaring Miki.

"Don't scare me like that, Ran!"

"Aww… Come on… It's nearly the end of school! You have to meet Kiseki remember?"

Miki blushed hard, "Y-Yes… He said… so…"

"What is that your drawing?" Su said popping up from behind.

"AH! Su! Noting, just a picture for Kiseki."

"Oh~ A great one-desu! It's pretty!"

After school, by the blue flowers Kiseki and Miki meet. Miki carried her picture and Kiseki held a blue flower in his hand holding it behind him.

"Hello, Kiseki", Miki greeted him, "Here."

Miki gave Kiseki her picture and Kiseki looked at it, it was her and Kiseki back to back to each other looking up at the stars with a field at the bottom. Kiseki was amazed.

"This is amazing! Arigato!" Kiseki remembered something.

Kiseki gave Miki the flower and blushed, "H-Here… This is from me…"

Miki smelled the flower and smiled, "It smells beautiful…"

"Miki, That's what I should call you now… Right?"

Miki gasped, even though she couldn't remember anything from her being X-ed, she had never forgotten the times Kiseki had called her name during that time.

"Kiseki… Even though I can't remember anything, I can't forget he times you have called my name!" Miki smiled with her eye's closed hands behind her back, Kiseki blushed at the sight.

"Miki…"

"You said it again! Kiseki. I'm so happy!" Miki hugged him, even though she was blushing like a tomato, Miki pulled away.

Kiseki put his picture on a flower next to him while they were floating up in the air flower heighted.

"Miki, you know…" Kiseki started, Kiseki put his hands on Miki's shoulders.

"I…" Kiseki hung his head his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kiseki?" Miki was confused; Miki lowered her head a bit the awkward silence around them.

Kiseki lifted his head bangs still covering his eyes, "Miki."

Miki lifted her head looking to Kiseki, he seems to be leaning towards her. Suddenly, Kiseki captured her lips in an endearing kiss. _Kiseki…_

Miki closed her eyes, and as the sun setted, Kiseki and Miki love is strong forever. Kiseki and Miki broke away slowly. "I love you…" Kiseki whispered those words softly.

Kiseki's eye's lit up in fire, "Hahahaha! Miki is my queen! Hahahahaha!" Miki blushed fully red, then is tried to hold back her laugh.

"Pfft… Pfft… Hahahaha!" Kiseki stopped and looked at Miki laughing.

"Miki?"

"I'm sorry… I-I-It's just that of times this is the most amusing part to watch!"

Kiseki blushed and looked the other way, "If you want… I can do more of this, for you…"

Miki stopped too and looked at Kiseki, Miki agreed, "U-Un!" 

Kiseki smiled at her, "Heh! I guess I like your smiling face better!"

Miki blushed at Kiseki's statement and smiled at him her blush still on her face, "Thanks! Kiseki!"

The setting sun behind shone like no other… Miki and Kiseki is part of a Neverending Love Story…

~Fin~

**Mika: I'm done! Yay! Yay! Yay! I'm done~!**

**Miki: Good for you. :) **

**Kiseki: Mm hm…**

**Mika: Thanks guys!**

**Miki: I love the ending!**

**Kiseki: M-Me too…**

"_Kiseki blushes, Miki smiles."_

**Mika: Thanks all who has read this fanfic!**

**Miki: Yeah, thanks!**

**Kiseki: Thank you commoners.**

**Mika: Please Review!**

**Miki: I love you, Kiseki…**

**Kiseki: Me too…**

**Mika: … This is getting so… Cute! **

_Thank you all young writers out there! Check out my other stories too! _

**Miki, Kiseki and Mika: Bye for now! Sayonara~!**

**Mika: Ja Ne~**


End file.
